Omar (Day 4)
Omar masterminded the first major terrorist attack on Day 4: the kidnapping of James Heller and his daughter. Although subordinate to Habib Marwan, Omar himself operated his own sub-cell with dozens of subordinate terrorists from a large compound outside of Los Angeles, California. Day 4 Omar's team consisted of dozens of terrorists, including Kevin, Ahmet, Farez, Duman, Kalil Hasan, Abdul Mahnesh, Rasheed and two other henchmen from his compound. Having used Mandy and Gary (who manipulated Richard Heller) to pinpoint their location, Omar dispatched his men to kidnap Secretary of Defense James Heller and his daughter Audrey Raines at the end of the first hour of the day. To this end, Omar (coordinating with Navi Araz and Tomas Sherek) used Dar to bomb a train in Santa Clarita at the start of the hour; this not only diverted CTU away from their true objective, but also allowed Dar to steal the Dobson Override, which he passed on to Navi. Omar received the override from Navi's son Behrooz Araz, who passed it on to Henry Powell, who later gave it to Ali and Marwan to create a nuclear reactor crisis. Omar's own plot was managing an execution of Secretary of Defense James Heller broadcasted over the internet following a mock trial. (Furthermore, the broadcast would send massive streams of data over the Internet, which was an intentional aspect of the plot because it would create an opportunity for Marwan to activate the Dobson Override without the Nuclear Regulatory Commission being able to see it, as the override would've otherwise caught their attention when online right away.) When Secretary Heller and his daughter, Audrey Raines, were brought before him, he ordered his men to place them in a cell to await the "trial" after which Secretary Heller would be executed. After Secretary Heller and Audrey both tried to escape from the compound (killing some of Omar's men in the process), he threatened to kill Audrey if they attempted to escape or kill any more of his men. Omar also used Kalil to ensure that Andrew Paige, a software expert who discovered the plot to Omar's broadcasting, was taken care of. After being held at gunpoint by Jack Bauer posing as a robber, Kalil committed suicide to avoid interrogation. Omar commented that it was an honor to work with him. With Heller captured and the broadcast ready, the mock trial commenced and was only interrupted when Jack Bauer, who had extrapolated the location of Omar's compound by analyzing Kalil's route, intervened and rescued Secretary Heller. Jack was soon joined by Marines who also stormed the base and killed or arrested all of Omar's subordinates. At the end of the raid, Omar took Audrey as a hostage and attempted to execute her in front of her father, but was stabbed in the leg by Audrey, hit with a throwing knife by Jack in the shoulder, and ultimately finished off by gunfire from the Marines. Despite his failure to execute Secretary Heller, Omar's internet broadcast did provide sufficient distraction to allow Marwan to activate the Dobson Override unnoticed. Memorable quotes * Omar: We speak for the men, women and children who have had no voice until now, who have been victimized by the genocidal policies of the United States that James Heller has advanced. But the time has come for the victims to demand justice. ... Our soldiers have taken the terrorist James Heller into custody. In three hours Heller will be tried for war crimes against humanity. If he is proven guilty, he will be executed in accordance with our laws. Because we have nothing to hide, the world will have full access to these proceedings. ("Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am") * Omar: This is a list of the offenses you are being charged with. Sign it. * James Heller: I’m a senior member of the United States government. I’m not signing it. * Omar: Then you will die, Mr. Secretary. ("Day 4: 9:00am-10:00am") * Omar: I will kill her! Do it! (Jack lowers his gun) * Jack Bauer: Okay, okay, just relax. This is over. You are surrounded. * Omar: (last words) You're right. But first, you'll watch her die. ("Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm") Background information and notes * Omar's actor, Tony Plana, is Hispanic. * He has similarities to Day 5's Anton Beresch; both of them were the first terrorists of their greater group to attack Los Angeles during their respective days, they both took hostages, and even though they were subordinate to their organizations' leaders they both commanded their own team. Both of them also used their hostage crises as distractions to allow other agents of their organizations to steal WMDs; Beresch's attack on the airport allowed the theft of the Sentox nerve gas, while Omar's kidnapping of Heller and Audrey allowed the successful theft and activation of the Dobson Override. *On Jack Bauer's profile during Day 9, Omar is listed as a kill by Jack. However, Omar wasn't killed by Jack, but by the marines. (Jack did hurl a knife into Omar immediately before the marines shot him down however.) Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 4 antagonists Category:Marwan terrorist cell Category:Deceased characters